


"Paperwork"

by thatcrazymj



Category: GOT7
Genre: I couldn't not right about this, I saw the oppurtunity and i took it, Investigation, Love Confessions, M/M, Prove it season two, i cried a little, im sorry?, jinson, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazymj/pseuds/thatcrazymj
Summary: "You returned to the bedroom at 8pm along with Jackson. What did you guys do?"





	"Paperwork"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for #ProveIt Season 2 on twitter. Go check it out by @marktvn and @wangjeons. Enjoy!

     "Jinyoung, what's your relationship with Jackson?" The detective flashed the light in his face, causing Jinyoung to flinch and instinctively closed his eyes.

     "We're co-workers and close friends," he fidgeted with the sleeve of his pajama shirt, "That's it."

     The detective looked slightly suspicious towards Jinyoung's behavior and he tilted his head to the side to get a better look at him. He had a dead body on his hands and the kid's behavior was concerning. The detective didn't know whether he was nervous or sad, "You returned at 8pm along with Jackson. What did you guys do?"

* * *

     Jinyoung held onto Jackson's hips tightly as he was guided down the secluded hallway of the cottage towards Jackson's bedroom. The darkness caused Jinyoung to trip over Jackson's heels and the two giggled like misbehaving children; shushing each other and then giggling again. Once inside the room, Jackson pinned Jinyoung against one of the wooden walls. Jinyoung's smile was wide and goofy as the wine they had earlier made his head feel lighter and Jackson's touches feel hotter. Fire ran through him as the older man ducked down and placed kisses across his collarbone before lifting Jinyoung's shirt above his head and tossing it on the floor. 

     A random and sudden impulse forced Jinyoung to open his eyes and he was met by a look that weakened his knees. Jackson's hooded eyes stared into him like nothing he'd ever seen in their three years of sleeping together. Jinyoung's heart sped up rapidly; not from ecstasy, not from arousal, but from something else. Something from Jackson's gaze had Jinyoung feeling like they were the only two people alive. The feelings scared the shit out of him. He wanted to go back to the rough, bed-breaking, sex they had just days before, but he knew--he felt--that something was different. His thoughts were scattered as his hair was pulled and he was snapped back into reality by Jackson's roughness. He looked at Jackson and his dark eyes before leaning forwards and smashing their lips together. Jackson grinned at his sudden eagerness and pulled Jinyoung's hair back once more; exposing his neck and allowing him to leave another mark on his neck. Jinyoung's breath hitched at the mixture of feeling as Jackson grazed his teeth over a sensitive spot on his collarbone. Jackson lifted Jinyoung, raising him with a hand under both knees until he was full off of the ground and wrapping his legs around Jackson's waist. Jinyoung scratched at Jackson's bare back for something to hold onto as Jackson grinded against him on the wall. He mentally reminded himself to tell Jackson to wear a shirt while swimming or else they'd be found out by the scratches on his back. Jinyoung smiled at the thought.

* * *

 

     Jinyoung had another realization as Jackson slowly pushed in and out of him. They were on the bed now, fully naked, and panting tremendously. For some reason, the position they were in, Jackson standing at the edge of the bed with one of Jinyoung's legs in hand and the other on his shoulder, wasn't enough for Jinyoung. Even though this was their usual position, Jinyoung wanted something more, something closer.

     "Jackson," he moaned quietly as Jackson pushed in suddenly. Jackson stopped in his place, scared that he had hurt Jinyoung.

     "Yeah?"

     "D-You don't have to stop, just...just kiss me."

     Jackson raised a perturbed eyebrow but smiled wide regardless, and leaned down to kiss Jinyoung and continue his pace. As Jackson began to lean back up, the younger man wrapped his arms around his neck, keeping Jackson's face inches from his. The position caused Jackson's arms to collapse and he landed on his elbows. Instead of trying to pick himself back up, he slid his hands underneath Jinyoung's back and anchored onto his shoulders. This was what Jinyoung had wanted; this closeness. They had slept together for three years, but they'd never been this close with every part of them touching.

     Emotions built inside of Jinyoung that made him feel like he could laugh and cry simultaneously. The closeness was messing with his head. It made him think of times with Jackson, like when he snuck Jinyoung a cupcake and a quick kiss in the supply closet of the company on his birthday or their first time together when Jinyoung stayed late working at the company, and Jackson came back to help him fill out papers that would've taken hours for Jinyoung to finish alone. _They had talked, Jackson had gotten far too close while looked at a paper over Jinyoung's shoulder, and Jackson had taken him right there on his desk._

Jinyoung crashed their lips together again as memories and special moments flooded past his brain. The past three years in this hidden relationship with Jackson was exhilarating. The smiles that had more meaning than they seemed, the small touches while passing each other at the company, the weekends they spent isolated in Jackson's bedroom watching whatever they wanted and having sex sometimes until the sun rose; all of it was kept in secret, and that's what Jinyoung finally realized. With Jackson inside of him, close to him, kissing him, Jinyoung finally realized that he didn't want to keep it a secret anymore. He wanted to be able to tell his friends and his family, and hold Jackson's hand in public, and go out to dinner, not as colleagues, but as a couple. He finally realized that he loved Jackson, and that thought and Jackson's body so close to his, set Jinyoung off. Stars seemed to appear in his eyes as he spent himself onto his own stomach. 

     Jackson rolled to the side of Jinyoung once he was let go. His mouth was open and panting hard from the aftermath. He looked over at Jinyoung still dazed with one hand resting against his forehead.

     "That was...different," Jackson said, somewhat amazed at what just happened. 

     Jinyoung looked over, catching the eye contact of his co-worker. Jackson smiled softly at him. "I love you," Jinyoung blurted it out so suddenly that it had even surprised himself. Jackson stared at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. 

     The silence made Jinyoung anxious for a response. It seemed like it was taking him too long to say something. When more than a few seconds passed, Jinyoung slowly began to realize that they were nothing but casual sex partners and that he had just made everything awkward. He began to gather his stuff...

     "I love you too," Jackson half-yelled, half-whispered. Jinyoung paused after slipping on his underwear. His heartbeat quickened with a feeling of relief.

     "Yeah?" he asked as Jackson slowly approached him.

     "Yeah," the older man nodded, smiling widely and lifting Jinyoung up, wrapping his legs around Jackson's waist again. "Yeah, I do." They kissed for minutes that seemed like hours, smiling silly at each other like a newlywed couple. 

     Suddenly, Jackson winced hard and dropped Jinyoung back onto the floor before grasping onto his stomach. Jinyoung was worried immediately. 

     "Are you ok?" Jackson nodded. 

     "I think it's just a bad stomach ache from the food earlier," he gave Jinyoung a failed attempt at a smile. Jinyoung recommended that he lie down and Jackson agreed, placing a warm cloth on his stomach and covering himself with the comforter. JInyoung put the rest of his clothes on and kissed Jackson's forehead. 

     "I'll be in my room just in case they come in to remind us about the campfire."

     Jackson nodded, still wincing in pain but managing to get out an, "I love you".  

     Jinyoung grinned, "I love you too," he whispered while backing out of the bedroom. He liked the way the words just rolled off his tongue, it was a good feeling.

* * *

     About an hour and a half later, Mark came into Jinyoung's room practically near a breakdown. When Mark said that Jaebum had found Jackson dead, he couldn't believe it. He _didn't_ believe it until he watched the coroner zip the black bag up and place it into the back of the ambulance.

     Jinyoung approached the bag and placed a hand where the side of Jackson's face should be. It was cold; cold like when they snuck out into the backyard of Jackson's house and played with the winter snow, keeping themselves warm with kisses and using each other as a heater. 

     "I love you," he whispered, barely audible, to the plastic bag. When Jinyoung checked, no one was around, so he leaned forwards and kissed where Jackson's cold cheek should be, leaving a few tears on the bag. It will be their secret, so that only Jinyoung will know the moments that they had together; no one else. It will be a secret that Jinyoung will keep for the rest of his life.

* * *

     Jinyoung stared blankly ahead, letting a tear streak down his cheek. "Jinyoung?" the detective asked, trying to get his attention again.

     "Yeah?" he finally answered minutes later. 

     "What did you do with Jackson in his bedroom at 8pm?" the detective asked again.

     "We had some paperwork to finish... I was feeling a different way towards a project, so I told him exactly how I felt,"

     "And what did Jackson say?" the detective asked, jotting notes down on a notepad. 

     Jinyoung smiled to himself, "He said he felt the same way."

 

 


End file.
